


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [54]
Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"Now, for the next Midnight Flight play." Sarina gave an intense look to every person gathered in the room. "I think, an intense, unusual romance would boost the club's popularity. What are your thoughts?"

"Intense, unusual romance," Wako repeated dreamily. Her head was already full of images. 

~*~Wako's Dreamland~*~

There was a balcony, completely covered by roses, and on it stood Takuto in white, flowing robes with golden embroidery, vibrant red hair flying away in the wind.

Under the balcony stood Sugata, looking like a prince in blue and gold, his intense gaze on Takuto's robes-covered form.

'Ah, Sugata, why are you so far away?' Takuto sighed, looking at the setting sun. 'Even when we are near...'

'But I am near,' Sugata said from below.

Takuto leaned over the rail of the balcony, his cheeks flushed. 'What are you doing here?'

'I've come to rescue you.' He leaped with inhuman grace and landed in front of Takuto on the balcony, their faces mare inches away. 'So we can always be together.' Sugata took Takuto's chin with his fingers leaning in.

~*~*~

"No, no, no, no, no," Wako was shaking her head, beet red.

"This time, I think you are right," Sarina said with a smirk, leaning over her.

"Eh?" Wako stopped shaking her head, shocked.

"EH!?" Taiger and Jaguar echoed, if a lot louder.

"What are you talking about?" Takuto asked.

"This will be a story of a prince, bound by his destiny, and his fair knight, dedicated to his prince till his dying day! The ultimate romance!" Sarina made a striking pose as she spoke. "Now for the cast," she said, all business again. "The prince would be..."

Vice President leaped into Sugata's lap.

"...Sugata-kun!" Sarina continued. "Which leaves Takuto-kun as the knight."

"What!?" Takuto jumped from his seat. "I have to be Sugata's..." He gulped.

"It's called 'uke'," Tiger said with a smirk, pushing the glasses up her nose.

"Sugata! Why aren't you saying anything?" Takuto looked at him pleadingly.

"Why should I say anything?" Sugata gave him a serene smile. "I don't mind." He scratched Vice President behind an ear.

"Now, as for the other roles." Sarina clapped her hands to attention.

'I'm doomed,' Takuto thought as he plopped back onto his chair, Sugata's gaze burning the back of his head.


End file.
